Men of Kruna (Node)
Men of Kruna is an encounter in Melody of the Maze. It comes after Two Gallants. Enemies *Royal Mezzo-Soprano (1000 Gold, 112 Xp, 70 Energy, 5 HP Normal, 6 HP Hard) *Royal Tenor (1000 Gold, 112 Xp, 70 Energy, 5 HP Normal, 6 HP Hard) *Royal Baritone (1000 Gold, 112 Xp, 70 Energy, 5 HP Normal, 6 HP Hard) Transcript Introduction A pleasant medley of voices, rich and sonorous, resounds from wall to wall -- amplified and glorified by the echoes as though the stone itself is joining in the chorus. You notice that the harp music has shifted to meet it, joining in the harmony with merry relish. The tune is familiar even before you hear the lyrics clearly. It's a famous battle song, one known across the human settlements of both West and East Kruna. "Men of Kruna, stop your drinking, What the bloody hell're you thinking? Can't you hear the foeman slinking, On the battlements?" The song reaches an impromptu termination at the end of that first verse, the tuneful voices falling silent at the same moment you come upon the singers. The harp makes a flutter that reminds you of a sigh before drifting into a subtler background melody. Two men -- one slender and severe, the other rotund -- and a woman stand in a triangle. All wear the mail coifs and purple tabards of Crenus' soldiers. Thus your first impression is that your arrival brought an end to their music. But none of them looks in your direction. "No! No! No! Where the hell is Francus?" the slender man asks. "It just doesn't sound right without him." "He went off to The Plundered Dungeon for a drink," the woman replies. "How does he expect us to practice while he's off getting pissed?" "Maybe we could find someone else to stand in," the rotund soldier says. "And where exactly are we going to find-" The thin man breaks off as he lays eyes on you. "You there!" he says. "Say something!" "Huh?" you reply, taken aback by the demand. "Something longer! What are you doing here?" "I'm trying to find whoever's playing that harp." "Yes... Yes..." He strokes his chin, and his eyes glaze over as though in deep contemplation. "Do you know who-" His eyes focus once more. He waves his hand, swatting your question aside. "You might work. Do you know the words to 'Men of Kruna'?" "Yes. But-" "Then take your place and sing!" "I-" "Hurry up, damn you!" You shrug your shoulders, and join the others -- who adjust their positions to place you at the corner of a newly formed square. The ways of this realm are bizarre, and you have no idea what seemingly ridiculous things might have vital importance. But there's clearly a link between its mysteries and music, so perhaps this will have value... The slender man gives an imperious gesture, and your four voices rise in unison -- the harp once again flitting into the melody. "Men of Kruna, stop your drinking, What the bloody hell're you thinking? Can't you hear the foemen slinking, On the battlements? Men of Kruna, grab a bludgeon, Lest you earn the nobles' dudgeon, And get thrown in the dungeon, You bloody drunken sods! Get up there and start attacking! All their skulls need a-cracking! Spill their guts and crush their nuts, Let not your violence be lacking! Men of Kruna, with blood splattered, Leaving corpses dead and battered, Have all wretched foemen scattered, Now let's have a drink!" A glorious chord rings out from the harp to celebrate the song's completion, a final touch of beauty that elevates it into the sublime. "Marvelous!" the thin soldier says. "You'll be our regular fourth! With you in our little group, we'll... Wait a moment..." He reaches into the inner recesses of his tabard and pulls out a small yellowed roll of parchment. He unravels it, presenting you with its blank side while he scrutinizes something on the marked one. The soldier stares at you, at the parchment again, then back at you. "This is the man we want!" he says at last. "Yes," the woman says with a nod, "his voice-" "No! I mean he's the Kasan! The man we're supposed to kill on sight!" "Oh. That's a shame." The three soldiers grab their halberds. Conclusion The female soldier's body is the last to evaporate, outlived for a moment by the echoes of her dying high note. Then that too elapses, leaving you alone in the empty space that rang with your glorious music but a moment ago. You continue on your way, humming 'Men of Kruna' to yourself. It's a few moments before you realize that the inscrutable harpist is playing along to the tune. Category:Melody of the Maze